The Multi-Universal War of Destiny
The Multi-Universal War of Destiny is a story that began in between February 7 - 10th and ended April 30rd Main Cast Andy Berman as Dib John Dimaggio as Bender and Hans the Puffin Melanie Tonello as Lizbeth Brian Doyle Murray as Captain Knuckles Tom McGrath as Skipper Tabitha St. Germain as Heloise, Milo and Rarity Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle, Bubbles and Sari Sumdac John De Lancie as Discord Gerald Matthews as Sigma Martin Olson as Hunson Abadeer Laura Bailey as Maka Albarn Hugo Weaving as V Robert Belgrade as Alucard Lucas Gilbertson as Zero Rie Tanaka as Ciel Chikao Otsuka as Dr. Weil After the defeats of many villains within the entire Legends of the Multi-Universe series, Discord returns from his stone prison with his own army of villains known as the Dystopia League. Discord has begun resuming his plans from The Grand Summer Season Trek and Totally Mobian Spies after using Vilgax and Iron Queen for his own ends. His return motivates Bender as well as Captain Knuckles to get their teams once more to stop Discord. However, this time Dib, Bubbles, Milo, Lizbeth and the rest of the heroes get involved against Discord as well. Discord is also scheming to use old friends against each other as he kidnaps Sophita, Applejack, Rainbow Dash and possibly others. But to make things worse there is another villain group at large ruled by the futuristic robot/reploid known as Sigma who goes against the heroes as well as Discord for his own intentions. To make things even MORE dire, Through Discord’s actions he causes the team to break up ruthlessly forcing Dib and Bender to go their own way with Lizbeth in the middle, so M.O.D.A.B and The B Team into separate groups to stop him and their other target Sigma. There will callbacks to the previous adventures as usual, especially The Great Time Travel Adventure and The Grand Summer Season Trek. The latter being Discord's direct villain role and debut story. In The Great Time Travel Adventure, many events, especially the big revelation in that story, is going to become a late arrival spoiler since it will effect the plot quite a bit. Tuxedo Lovelace vs. CarnEvil is also be referred back to as well by the eight who guess starred. Main Characters: Dib, Bender, Lizbeth, Skipper, Heloise, Captain Knuckles, Twilight Sparkle, Discord, Sigma Maka, V, Alucard, Zero, Ciel, Hunson Abadeer, Dr. Weil There are to be four different sides of the story as they stop the two separate villains. Cast for each side of the story coming. The Dib Story The Bender story The Lizbeth story The Captain Knuckles story M.O.D.A.B: Returning Heroes Dib Bender Lizbeth Bubbles Captain Flamingo Boomer Nina Cortex Edd Starfire Skipper Heloise Finn the Human Django of the Dead King Julian Jorgen von Strangle Jimmy Neutron Axel Marceline Ice King Dexter Scorpion Hans the Puffin Noob Pinky The Brain Nibbler Meowth Luigi Frost Leon Ada Wong Brick & Butch YouTube - PPG_ The Monkey's Uncle_00015.jpg YouTube - Bender Moments_0009.jpg YouTube - Captain Flamingo - Water You Worried About__0001.jpg Snapshot 3 (03-02-2013 4-58 PM).png Snapshot - 26 (2).jpg YouTube - _REMAKE_ Nina Cortex - Imaginary_0001.jpg 079.jpg Sk.jpg Snapshot - 94.jpg Snapshot - 91.jpg dj.jpg Snapshot 1 (31-10-2011 9-05 PM).png Snapshot - 90.jpg see-run-2.jpg Snapshot 2 (01-10-2011 11-12 AM).png 220px-S2e1_marceline_playing_axebass.png ice kings.jpg Dexters-lab-christmas-2.jpg 220px-MK Scorpion Cropped.jpg Hans.jpg Noob-saibot.jpg Pinky.jpg 180px-Lord Nibbler.jpg Meowth 3.jpg Luigistare.jpg Jack frost 20.jpg 150px-Leon S Kennedy Darkside Chronicles Artwork.jpg Ada Wong La Femme.jpg 180px-Brick-first appearance.jpg Rowdyruff Boy Butch.jpg Returning Members of The B Team Twilight Sparkle Spike Sagat Princess Bubblegum Stan Smith Sari Sumdac Phineas Isabella Gregory House Captain Jean-Luc Picard Flame Princess Professor Pericles Profion Reaver Asami Sato Dipper Pines Mabel Pines Atomic Betty Barrett Hiccup Astrid Hellboy Jack Sparrow Jake Muller Katara Zuko Master Chief Pinkie Pie Rarity Fluttershy Obi Wan Protoman Twilight S2E25 cropped.png Spike 24.png Sagat 1.jpg Evil Bubblegum.png American Dad with guns-8x6.jpg Sari 12.png Phineas 39.jpg 640px-Isabella blue background SBTY.jpg House.jpg Picard.jpg Flame princess 6.png Pericles.jpg Profion oh.JPG Reaver 6.png Asami-asami-sato-31266248-250-200.png Dipper 1.png Mabel 1.png Vids06 AtomicBetty-salute.gif Hiccup 2.jpg Astrid 15.jpg Hellboye.jpg Jack sparrow 8.jpg Katara 28a.jpg Zuko 18.jpg Master chief 3.jpg Pinkie pie 34.png Rarity frump.jpg Fluttershy 3.png Obi wan 7.jpg MM3ProtoMan.jpg Leonjakecrossover.png And Members of The B Team would be joining for this adventure are Sherry Birkin, Aang, Wizardmon, Fox Xanatos, Balthazar Blake and Phantom R (who served as triple agent to the B Team prior). Carmelita Fox is returning too, and so will 343 Guilty Spark Also Princess Celestia, Nick Fury and possibly Yoda are going to appear in this too...though they are not part of the team, Celestia being an exception Returning Members of The P Team Having like Bender and his friends faced Discord before, Captain Knuckles is coming back to give Discord another humiliating defeat. Captain Knuckles Number 1/ Nigel Uno Samus Aran/Zero Suit Samus Courage the Cowardly Dog Grim, Billy,And Mandy Brak Zorak Fred Fredburger Dracula (Billy and Mandy) Mallow Geno Ami Onuki and Yumi Yoshiura Moe, Curly and Larry Cheese Majin Bender Maka Albarn The Soul Eater Gang Raiden Kratos Wheatley. Glen Quagmire Knuckles3.jpg Nigel1.gif Samus Aran.jpg Courage.jpg Billy mandy 3.jpg BillyinGrim-episode.jpg Mandy.jpg Brak.png 250px-Space Ghost Zorak.jpg Frere Jacques Fred Fredburger Style.png 377946.jpg Mallow0.jpg Geno0.jpg 250px-Yumi.jpg 300px-Ami.jpg Candidate-3-stooges.jpg Cheese 3438.jpg Bender1 5 7 2008 4 14 PM 0001.jpg Maka181.jpg Black Star118.jpg Death the kid43.jpg Soul11.jpg Raiden2.jpg Kratos0.jpg Wheatly0.jpg Family-guy-glenn-quagmire-HD-Wallpapers.png Main Villains The main villain of the story will be Discord. This is 2nd time as main villain and 3rd in general as he was behind Totally Mobian Spies alongside his Dystopia League in this with Totally Mobian Spies main villain Terrance Lewis and his accomplice, Obodiah Stane. Sigma will also be a main villain, the secondary main villain with his followers including the members of Vilgax's Allegiance and the Immortal Fraction that are still alive. It's a 3-way conflict with the heroes vs Discord and his chaotic plans for the Multi-Universe vs Sigma and his more orderly plans for the Multi-Universe New Heroes to be introduced V Alucard Maria Renard Homer Simpson Kera Young Mako Bolin Long John Silver Ulrich Stern Yumi Ishiyama Odd Della Robbia Jeremie Belpois Aelita Stones Captain Price Agent Coulson X Zero Axl Aile Ciel The Arbiter Yakko Wakko Dot Jack Frost Wolverine The Scorpion Squad Angry Video Game Nerd Puss in Boots Kimoko Hiscord Picture-of-hugo-weaving-in-v-for-vendetta-large-picture.jpg Alucard 2.jpg Mariarenardyc4.jpg Homer 6.jpg Kera10.jpg Mako Legend of Korra.jpg Bolin 2.jpg Download (1).jpg Ulrich.jpg Yumi.jpg 180px-Odd 1011.jpg Jeremie 8.jpg Aelita 1.jpg 280px-Price MW3 model.png Agent coulson 1.jpg Megaman3MHX.jpg Zero-megaman3.jpg 2axl.jpg Mmzxa-aile.jpg Ciel1.jpg 1208716587 Halo 3 arbiter-1-.jpg Yakko.jpg 250px-Wakko.jpg 250px-Dot.jpg Jack frost 20.jpg Wolverinexmen.jpg Scorpion-MK-Deception-Mortal-Kombat-Art-Tribute.jpg Avgn 32.png Puss 1.jpg Kimoko 1.jpg Snapshot 1 (19-01-2013 9-12 AM).png Trivia The Story was originally going to go different in a few ways # Lizbeth would have joined Dib, Bubbles and the others are their adventure. # Skipper would have taken charge of The B Team under Bender's orders since the robot has his own issues to deal with on his own. # Discord would have killed Gosalyn and other characters and frame Bender for the crime which would land him in the multi universe penitentiary. However I went against this when, as I didn't want to kill too many characters so early on and I had someone I had in mine when I was doing this. # Bender would focus on clearing his name and stopping Discord. He would break out of penitentiary with the Multi-Universal law after him. And he would make an alliance with Hunson Abadeer and Scorpion to defeat Discord and clear his name. However I decided to give Lizbeth this, since I already gave the robot his own side of Slade Strikes Back where he faces The Joker and didn't want to do this again. # Sigma and The V Crusaders would not have been in the story, but I wanted to have a team to bounce off Lizbeth instead and have another villain. # Starfire and Discord both would have been dead by the end since Discord would kill Starfire and Bender alongside with Skipper, the ponies, Princess Celestia, Heloise and Hunson Abadeer would kill Discord out of vengeance for that crime Category:The4everreival Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Sequels Category:The Multi-Universal War of Destiny (intro) Category:M.O.D.A.B Storyline Category:The B Team Storyline Category:Videos Category:Music Videos Category:The V Crusaders Storyline Category:V Crusader Timeline Category:The P Team Storyline Category:Daveg502 Category:The Alpha Team Storyline Category:The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:The Multi-Universal War of Destiny parts focusing on The B Team Category:The Multi-Universal War of Destiny parts focusing on The V Crusaders Category:The Multi-Universal War of Destiny parts focusing on Lizbeth Category:The Multi-Universal War of Destiny parts focusing on Discord Category:The Multi-Universal War of Destiny parts focusing on M.O.D.A.B Category:The Multi-Universal War of Destiny parts focusing on The Helper Squad Category:The Multi-Universal War of Destiny parts focusing on Alucard Category:The Multi-Universal War of Destiny parts focusing on Axel Category:The Multi-Universal War of Destiny parts focusing on Agent Coulson Category:The Multi-Universal War of Destiny parts focusing on AVGN Category:The Multi-Universal War of Destiny parts focusing on Alie Category:The Multi-Universal War of Destiny parts focusing on Astrid Category:The Multi-Universal War of Destiny parts focusing on Bender Category:The Multi-Universal War of Destiny parts focusing on Boomer Category:The Multi-Universal War of Destiny parts focusing on Bubbles Category:The Multi-Universal War of Destiny parts focusing on Black Star Category:The Multi-Universal War of Destiny parts focusing on Ciel Category:The Multi-Universal War of Destiny parts focusing on Crona Category:The Multi-Universal War of Destiny parts focusing on Callhoun Category:The Multi-Universal War of Destiny parts focusing on Cassandra Category:The Multi-Universal War of Destiny parts focusing on Dib Category:The Multi-Universal War of Destiny parts focusing on Death the Kid Category:The Multi-Universal War of Destiny parts focusing on Django of the Dead Category:The Multi-Universal War of Destiny parts focusing on Dipper Category:The Multi-Universal War of Destiny parts focusing on Finn Category:The Multi-Universal War of Destiny parts focusing on Jack Frost Category:The Multi-Universal War of Destiny parts focusing on Heloise Category:The Multi-Universal War of Destiny parts focusing on Hunson Abadeer Category:The Multi-Universal War of Destiny parts focusing on Homer Category:The Multi-Universal War of Destiny parts focusing on Hiccup Category:The Multi-Universal War of Destiny parts focusing on Maka Category:The Second Half of The4everreival and daveg502 Storyline